StarCrossed Lovers
by Rem-chan
Summary: SIII: A day before the final battle, Mamie and assorted others decide the Fire Bringer need a little 'happy time'. Things don't go quite as planned and they're forced to deal with the consequences...Yaoi, Yuri


****

An: I honestly don't know what's come over me. I've been reading too many yaoi fics lately, or something, because, as I went through the first major battle at Brass Castle for yet another time, this idea just came to me. I have no idea why, but I just _have _to write it, if only because I've never done anything like it before.

So, here's the warning: yaoi, yuri, random making out, some very odd couples (I'm not kidding about this), and probably a lot of people out of character (kind of), as Mamie, Gordon, Jeane, Scott, and Guillaume try to 'lighten things up' before the final battle. There will be pairs that were in the game and quite a few that weren't, mainly based on other fics or things I observed.

This is going to be a somewhat longone-shot, my first romance _and _humor fic. You have been warned. Oh yeah, in my game Hugo is the Flame Champion and I call the homeland FireRise (so original, no?). I rated this PG-13, but only because there wasn't a 16+ option. I suggest you be of this age or higher before reading this.

-------------

****

Star-Crossed Lovers

By

Rem-chan

-------------

"Pssst, is that you, Jeane?"

"…hmm, yeah."

"Okay, if that's you, then who's _that_?"

"Just a gentleman, kind lady, coming as requested."

"Oh, good. That only leaves--"

A thud, a crash, and a door swung open, letting in bright illumination from the moon, and a large someone fell on top of the three of them.

"Aggahh!"

"Guillaume! What's wrong with you?!"

"So sorry, so sorry; I was…finishing up in my shop…"

"My good man, do not play your games with us. This gentlemen knows of your 'secret business'. Did you think only the dog would notice?"

"Why you…"

"Boys, I do believe your hands are not where they're supposed to be."

Everyone got real still and Mamie's nervous voice broke the silence. "Okay, we all know why we're here, right?"

They all knew Jeane smirked, even though it was dark. "Ah yes, to make life easier for our fellows at war. But…like this? I wouldn't have thought a meek little thing like you could come up with something like this."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" A new voice inquired as Scott came through the same door, though with considerably less noise. "I got those herbs and spices you wanted Mamie, but I should warn you--"

"It's alright," the young cook responded. "It'll only be for the day, right? Until Dios, Lucia, Salome, and those others get back. That's when they'll go off to the final battle and I want everyone to be at least a little happy before they go."

"That's so sweet," Jeane said and they couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "So, this powder you're making; will it really work?"

"Now that I've got these," Mamie held up the bag Scott had given her, making it visible in the light from the window. "It shouldn't be a problem. I just need the rest of you to do your part."

They all nodded. Each of them had access to different parts of FireRise, the most important of which was Guillaume, since he knew a secret way into the castle himself. By this time, all the merchants were aware of this little midnight raids, looking for stuff to pilfer. Luckily for the castle's financial state, Koroku the dog was on to him and guarded the place almost constantly.

"Just get that accursed dog off my back," the appraiser reminded them. "So, we start tonight?"

"Yeah," Mamie stated, already mixing ingredients in the dark. "In water, on food, it doesn't matter, but we have to be done by morning."

They murmured their agreement, though everyone missed Guillaume's small, scheming smile.

******

It all started innocently enough. Breakfast for the whole castle was a pleasant, if somewhat subdued affair. As soon as the various clan representatives returned the battle would commence, but, for the moment, there was only tense waiting and nerves where strained all around. Maybe that's why the little event in the front hall of the castle didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuiri asked her companion with awe. "He let you touch it _again_?"

Yumi nodded enthusiastically, gentle face alight with excitement. "Yes! And it was so much softer this time! I can't wait until he comes back; then, maybe you can touch it too!"

The Zexen knight manning his post at the bottom of the stairs glanced at them sideways through his visor, daring not to move lest they notice him there.

A dreamy smile spread over Yuiri's face. "Oooh, that'd be _so _nice. Do you…do you think he would let us touch it at the same time?"

Eyes lightly with excitement, Yumi responded. "Of course he would! He likes both of us, remember!"

The knight gulped and tried looking somewhere else, only to meet the eyes of one of the duck clan, who looked about as uncomfortable as he felt. Yuiri and Yumi walked off, whispering amongst themselves with an occasional giggle.

Once they were gone, the knight cleared his throat. "I didn't see anything, did you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Then, there was an odd moment in bar. Anne was actually having to limit everyone to one drink; it seems that someone had tampered with all her wines.

"Re-really, Miss," a furiously sweating Karayan was attempting to tell Elaine, who was sitting on his lap. "I'm…not that kind of guy…"

"Oh, come on now," the mercenary said with a sultry smile, taking another swig of her drink. "I've had a lot of practice and I can promise you you've never experienced anything like it in all the Grasslands!"

She leaned back, laughing out loud as she said this, and almost toppled off the poor young man's lap. He was forced to wrap his arms around her shoulders and she squealed with delight, hugging him back.

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey, wait!"

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on your point of view) Nei, Toppo, and Shabon came to the man's rescue, managing to drag the obviously drunken woman off him and carted her to the Infirmary. They returned to their customary spot, confused and not a little worried.

"I wonder what happened?" Shabon asked. "I mean, she didn't have that much."

Nei helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing we can do right now. Maybe we should just go and get some breakfast at Mamie's."

"That sounds good!" Shabon said happily and Toppo nodded in agreement. The three of them, headed out of the castle and down the stairs to Mamie's restaurant, which seemed to be even more crowded than usual.

The food was apparently better than usual, as well.

Back inside the castle, things were developing more quickly, though still in secluded areas. In Sublevel 2 Shiba kept glancing at the storage room door, somewhat disturbed by the sounds he was hearing.

"Come on, Wan Fu, faster! Harder! I didn't think you were such a wimp!"

"I shall show you, Emily! I can go on as long as it takes!"

There were muffled pounding sounds and what was almost like breaking crates, prompting the Lizard Clan warrior to sidle away from the door and wish he had his weapon with him.

"Crazy humans…"

Before he could continue to gripe, however, a shattering sound broke through the air and Emily shrieked from within the room.

"Oh no! We broke another urn!"

"Don't worry about it," Wan Fu said, more than likely just waving his hand nonchalantly. "Hugo's such a sap; he'll pay for it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…well, whatever. It's your turn; do it with some feeling this time."

"Okay, this sack of rice is about to meet its end!"

The muffled sounds resumed and Shiba decided he needed some fresh air, hastily making his way around to the side exit of the dungeon.

On the ship…

"You…you know, I've never told anyone this before, but I just can't hold it back any longer…"

A low rumbling was the only response Sharon got, but she plowed ahead, determination on her young face.

"I know I'm still…pretty young, but I know my own heart. I know what I want."

Again, the rumbling, though it sounded more excited this time and Sharon took this as a good sign. She moved closer, sliding up against her companion with a small, eager smile on her face.

"And…I want you; _all_ of you. Will you take all that I have to offer, even if I'm so young and inexperienced?"

A gentle coo this time and Sharon almost laughed with delight, wrapping her arms around her companion and kissing him softly on the neck.

"Yeah, I love you too, Bright!"

The silver dragon rumbled in contentment and licked her face. It seemed that Sharon had been giving him her leftovers again, especially those she saved from Mamie's restaurant.

And lastly, in the courtyard…

"You know, I never liked you much…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"You were always carting me around, ignoring what I had to say…"

"Sometimes…"

"I never got to do what I wanted to do; you were always using me for your own gain…"

"Not that much…"

"And to top it off, you say you're just 'holding me for someone else'! How can you expect me to love you if you go around saying things like that?"

Edge gazed pleadingly at the one in his arms, dark red hair falling forward to frame light hazel eyes.

"Can you…can you ever forgive me?"

"Well…" the Star Dragon Sword paused, obviously thinking. "I guess I can…but only if you stay faithful to me, Edge!"

The swordsman's eyes lit up and he happily hugged his weapon, running his hands fondly up and down the blade. "Oh, thank you! I won't ever love anyone else, I promise!"

"Okay, whatever. Now, is there any where we can get some privacy. I think it's about time you showed me just how devoted you are."

"I know the perfect place."

******

And so it went until, by mid afternoon, our five 'partners in crime' noticed something slightly amiss. The square was nearly empty, a few random people who were not Fire Bringer wandering around the shops. Mamie's restaurant had been emptied by lunch time, the breakfast crew not being replaced by the regulars. A little concerned, she left the counter and walked over to Scott's place, which was abandoned as well.

"Do you think something's gone wrong?" she asked her friend nervously, idly petting the parrot. "I mean, I didn't make it _that _strong."

Scott's eyes widened. "Really? Well, when I picked the bag up this morning, all of those special herbs were gone."

Mamie's jaw dropped. "But I barely used any! I knew what would happen if there was too much!"

Looking more worried by the minute, Scott thought hard, trying to remember what was off about last night. "Okay, we did everything in the dark; I gave you the stuff, you made the powder and we all took a bit…hmm, but Guillaume was the last one to take a batch. What was he doing while we were waiting?"

Mamie gulped. "You don't think…"

"It'd be just like him…"

The two of them glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"I think we better find out where everyone else is. _Now_."

"I got ya."

Together, they ran out his shop, frantic. But it was far, far too late.

******

"Are you prepared, little girl?"

"You know I'm ready anytime; and I'm not such a child any more."

Violet eyes caressed the face of her soon-to-be lover as Ayame led Lilly to a secluded part of the ship, a cabin almost entirely blocked by its broken door. She easily kicked it in, pulling Lilly along behind her. The younger girl giggled, excited and happy all at once, though she didn't know why. Ever since breakfast this morning she had felt particularly good, even when Reed and Samus had run off somewhere to do who knows what.

And then, the enigmatic, ultimately alluring female ninja had approached her…

This room was old and dust covered, but the bed was still in good condition, the white sheets still fairly pristine. They sat on the end, close to each other, a huge, contented grin on Lilly's face.

"We won't be interrupted here," she said happily.

"That is true," Ayame replied as Lilly reached up, pulling down the covering on her face, revealing a dazzling smile. Lilly almost jumped for joy. Ayame, in response, lifted Lilly's hat from her head and tossed it aside, wrapping her free arm around the girl's shoulder and sinking her into the long, silken hair.

"And that is good."

As they kissed, they were completely oblivious to the watching eyes, an amazingly unsurprised Futch pulling back and scratching his head in confusion. "Huh, I wouldn't have thought. But I wonder where Sharon and Bright have gotten to?"

He wasn't all _that _worried about them, though. They usually could take care of themselves and, for some reason, he was feeling amazingly content. Although, he wanted something very badly, something he couldn't name. Shrugging he began searching around the deck again for his missing companions, but his chestnut eyes fell onto the figure strolling around the upper part of the bow, seeming to search for something himself.

Jacques met Futch's gaze and the Knight of Dragon felt his heart skip a beat.

Almost against his will, Futch went up the stairs, rapidly approaching his fellow Fire Bringer as if it was the most important thing in the world. It felt like that, anyway. The archer stood still, waiting for him, and Futch's heart beat even faster, his blood burning in his veins. Jacques actually showed some expression; a flush was spreading on his cheeks, blue eyes a little wider than usual. It gave him an oddly innocent look.

Futch could've sworn his mouth was watering.

"Ha-Have you seen Sharon or Bright?" he managed to choke out, wondering why it was so hard to talk while he looked at the slender archer, clad in suiting sky blue, his golden hair gleaming in the sun. Futch wanted more than anything to run his hands through that hair, as well as…other things. "I…I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"I think they left a bit earlier," Jacques answered quietly, Futch inwardly aching to hear that voice say other things. "I don't know where they went."

"Oh."

The two of them just stood there for a moment, Futch unwilling to leave and Jacques incredibly still, waiting for something to happen. Unsurprisingly, the Knight moved forward suddenly, taking the younger man in his arms and bending over. A hand went behind Jacques' head, pulling him up, and their lips met in a searing kiss, Futch sighing with relief. He started to back up after a moment, not wanting to frighten Jacques, but the archer surprised him, his own hands coming up and forcing him back down. Futch happily complied, tongue flashing into the other's mouth, brilliant heat sweeping through him. Jacques' tongue pushed back with equal demand, hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

"…Jacques?"

They abruptly broke the kiss, spinning to face Aila, who was just coming up the stairs, obviously looking for Jacques. Futch instantly felt guilty; not for kissing Jacques (he had wanted that too badly to regret it), but for kissing him in front of his girlfriend. However…Aila was not as upset as he thought she would be.

"Can I join you two?"

Apparently, she had been eating at Mamie's, too.

******

Gordon stepped out of his shop, curious as to why he hadn't had any customers since this morning. Things had been going fairly well; the entire population of FireRise had seemed in a very good mood, but, after a time, the main portion of the Fire Bringer had just started to…disappear. He was slightly concerned, though it would never show through his gentlemanly exterior.

A soft sound caught his attention and he went down the stairs next to his shop, heading towards Juan's place.

"I believe something is amiss, Kosanji," he said to the earth red dog as he passed. "I wonder is something went wrong…"

As Gordon rounded the corner of the building he came up short, eyes snapping open in surprise. Juan and Caesar were laying on the grass next to each other, partly hidden by the training dummies. Caesar was curled contentedly in Juan's embrace, the blonde pressing his face into wild red hair, a satisfied smile gracing his features. Both seemed to be dozing, though both looked slightly flushed, breathing slowly and deeply.

Gordon could guess what they'd been doing.

Caesar suddenly lifted his head, emerald eyes settling instantly on Gordon, knowing immediately that he was watching them. "Oh, hello Gordon. Need anything?"

"…no. Have you seen Guillaume by any chance?"

"Can't say that I have," Caesar answered and was about to say more, but Juan tugged at his hair, pulling his head back down. Juan cupped the redhead's cheek, brushing back stray strands with the other. They gazed at each other for a moment, alike in expressions of sleepy contentment. Then, with what appeared to be the ease of long practice, their lips came together, both of them sighing their pleasure as they sank back down in the grass.

Gordon's eyes widened again and he beat a hasty retreat, now more concerned than ever.

He attempted to ignore the sounds coming from Barts' shed; two voices, one that appeared to be Barts himself, while the other was undoubtedly Kathy's. Both of them were laughing softly, Kathy's pink hat suddenly tossed out of the shed.

"How do you plow a garden again, Barts? I forgot…"

"Here, I'll show you…"

Face set in a frozen expression of refined pleasantness, Gordon hurried on.

******

Jeane was looking for Guillaume as well, having figured it out a lot faster than the others. She was searching around the first floor of the castle, sure that the traitorous appraise was in FireRise somewhere. Just to be sure, she went to the meeting room, empty since most of the clan representatives were still gone and wouldn't be back until morning. All the candles were out in the extravagant room, the suits of armor guarding the cold, hollow space.

Although…two shadowed figures sat on the carpeted floor behind the desk, barely silhouetted by the dying embers in the fire place. Jeane, being a lover of this kind of stuff, stood still in the doorway, listening.

"It's so quiet," a woman's voice said, soft and happy. "I can't remember the last time it was quiet like this."

"Me neither," came the answer, a man this time, deep and content. "It won't last for long."

"I know. But I'm glad we have right now. I'm glad I could be with you like this."

Her eyes becoming accustomed to the dark, Jeane was able to make out the pale shine of skin and she smiled to herself. _ The reckless type, huh? What better place for a hidden love than the 'war room'? I wonder who they are._

"It has to be into the afternoon by now," the woman said, standing a lifting a shirt to her bare shoulders. The man lifted it for her, spreading the fabric over her as he bent to gently kiss her neck. She laughed softly and caressed his cheek. "We can't hide forever, Geddoe. They'll come looking for us eventually."

The Rune Bearer sighed and pulled on his own clothing, but not before he brushed his hand once more on Queen's slender shoulder. "I wish they never would."

"Me too."

Jeane smiled and slipped out, shutting the door silently behind her. Unbeknownst to her, these two had not had a single bite of Mamie's food.

******

Guillaume grinned at his good fortune, twirling his moustache as he went up the stairs to the top level of FireRise castle. He knew that the best merchandise was here, in the gallery and in the library, with perhaps some valuable items in the room and office of the Flame Champion himself! It was a good thing he put a bit extra in that powder of Mamie's, guaranteeing that he had a wide window of opportunity.

Although…he'd gotten a nasty fright when he had gone through the ship earlier. That had been his first stop; the largest and oldest, the one most people wouldn't check first. Thusly, he was less likely to get caught. But, in passing the Silver Maiden's room, he hadn't been able to help his curiosity. What would an ice statue passing herself off as a knight do with such wildness in her blood. So, he had gone to her door, cracking it open slightly and peering inside.

Chris, dressed only in a white bathrobe, reclined on a chair, accepting a cup of tea from a smiling Nash while three jealous knights--Percival, Leo, and Borus--looked on with scowling faces. Chris, upon seeing this, smiled reassuringly, beckoning them closer with a strong, slender hand.

"It's alright, boys," she said in a kindly tone, fully aware of their discomfort. "You'll all get your chance. I wouldn't want any one to be left out; what kind of leader would I be. Now, come here so I can take care of you properly."

They all came close and, like a mother with her children, she hugged them all at once, smiling happily. The four men, though blushing furiously, smiled as well and they all sighed at once. Though it wasn't in his nature to be 'nice' to people, Guillaume realized that his deadly knight would do well with children. Only question was…with whom?

Somewhat disgusted, Guillaume had gone to the castle instead, going straight for the big fish.

Now, he was just about to sneak inside the Hugo's room, but voices drifted out of the next room over, voices he knew. One, the supposed master of this castle, Thomas, while the other…

"Lord Sasarai, why did you ask me to come here? It's not that I mind; not at all, but I'm just a little…curious."

Once again unable to help himself, Guillaume peeked into the room, watching yet another drama unfold before him. Thomas was near the door, looking meekly to the floor and thus missing the heated way Sasarai gazed at him, misty hazel eyes lit with passion just beneath the surface. In slow, fluid movements, the Harmonian Bishop stepped forward, coming to stand directly in front of the much younger boy. Thomas' head snapped up, amber eyes widening with surprise, inwardly taking note that the two of them were almost the exact same height.

"I think I would prefer…" Sasarai lifted a pale hand in a gentle caress, fingers brushing Thomas' cheek and down his neck. "…to show you instead of tell you."

Thomas stood stock still as Sasarai slipped his coat from his shoulders, the brown material falling to the floor and was instantly forgotten. With slow, easy movements, he also undid his vest and, eventually, Thomas' white shirt was pulled up over his head. Sasarai gazed at his handiwork, pleased and ready for more.

"Finally," he said softly, face inches away from the other's. "I've wanted to do this all day."

"Re-really?" Thomas stammered, a blush covering his entire face. Not once did he think of leaving. "…Me…me too."

"That is so good to hear," the Bishop said with much satisfaction, claiming Thomas' mouth with his own, lips parting to accept his searching tongue. Thomas' eyes closed in satisfaction, mind idly wondering where Sasarai had learned to kiss like this. Then again, he was a True Rune bearer, so he had been around long enough to pick up a few things.

Imagining what some of those few things were set the young master's blood boiling.

All at once, the two of them were moving towards the bed, the Bishop's blue coat falling next to Thomas' brown one, both of them kicking off their boots in their haste. The fell onto the sheets, a tangle of arms and legs, and Guillaume choose that moment to slam the door shut, breaking into a run and rushing all the way back to his shop in the span of a few minutes.

Gordon, Jeane, Scott, and an incredibly angry Mamie were waiting for him.

The two men had his arms pinned behind his back in an instant, Jeane off to the side, smirking with amusement, and Mamie approaching ever so slowly, frying pan in her hand. Guillaume whimpered and cowered in their grip, trying feebly to raise his hands to defend himself.

"Please don't hurt me!" He nearly screamed, seeing the murderous look on Mamie's face.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked in a low, ominous voice. "You ruined all that I was trying to accomplish. Now, almost all the Fire Bringer are going to be too traumatized to fight, much less ever face each other again! I should roast you alive, but that would ruin my reputation as a cook!"

"Since killing you would be too easy and too quick and honorable a death for you," Gordon said evenly. "We have no choice but to bring you before the Flame Champion and let him pass judgement."

Guillaume paled, knowing he and Hugo were not on good terms. And, even worse than that, it was Hugo who had trusted him enough to invite him here in the first place. Imagining what kind of punishment the bearer of the True Fire Rune could dish out was not fun; no, not fun at all.

So, he was about ready to faint when they finally dragged him to Hugo's room, Mamie stomping ahead of them, clenched fist raised to knock on the door. However, she received no response and, after a second and third try, backed up a step.

"I wonder if he's even in there," she asked quietly, a quizzical expression on her face. "I thought he wasn't taking any more appointments until all the officials got back…"

Glancing at her fellows for confirmation, they unanimously looked towards the office door, the one with the access to the bedroom. Still dragging Guillaume along with them, they snuck into the office, crowding around the adjoining door and looking with interest inside.

They got a rather big surprise.

Hugo was asleep in his bed, a white sheet covering his lower body but leaving his tanned chest bare. His clothes were in a heap on the floor, next to another pile considerably different in style; black and gray with a slender katana laying nearby. Mouths gaping open with shock, the onlookers turned their attention to the bed again and realized that a pale arm was draped possessively over Hugo's chest, ebon hair streaked with white mixing with blond dipped in black as Watari rested his head in the niche of Hugo's shoulder. From the drape of the sheet, they could tell he had one leg positioned possessively over Hugo's, as well.

As they watched, Watari stirred, fierce eyes fluttering open and glancing their way. Though groggy with sleep, the ninja marked their presence immediately and they were barely able to get away in time before several shurikuns hit the walls and floor where they had been. Satisfied, Watari let his head fall once more, mouth nibbling a path down the Flame Champion's neck. Hugo smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to the ninja.

******

"Hmm, is it me or does this place seem…empty?" Lucia asked as she, Salome, Dupa, Dios, Apple, and Sebastian walked down the main path into FireRise. "I'm surprised there isn't anyone to greet us."

"It **is **odd," Salome allowed. "Something might have happened while we were away."

"It sure looks like it," Apple said worriedly. There were a few villagers scattered here and there, but not single Fire Bringer was in sight. "Maybe we should check all of the castle."

"There are no signs of battle," Dupa pointed out, taking a few steps forward and sniffing the air. "So it must be something else. I saw we go."

"Agreed," Salome and Lucia said at the same time and they all head out in different directions, similar expressions of worry and tenseness on their faces.

Apple was the first to find anyone. She was walking down towards the corral, absentmindedly patting Kosanji as she went passed. But, she halted all at once, staring with disbelief.

"Caesar!!"

"Huh…? What is it Apple?" the military strategist mumbled as he lifted himself off the grass, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. For some reason he felt sort of odd, the world swimming a bit before his eyes managed to focus. He caught sight of his historian, but found that he didn't have the energy to stand. "What is it?"

Apple only pointed and Caesar looked to his side, where Juan lay fast asleep with only his pants on and arms locked securely around his waist.

"…oh…"

******

Dios and Sebastian stopped outside one of the extra rooms in the castle, noticing that, going against castle rules, the door was slightly ajar. Suspicious, the two of them paused before it, then quickly pushed it open, searching for the guilty parties.

They found them rather quickly.

Both Thomas and Sasarai were in the process of getting dressed, the two of them occasionally glancing at each other; Thomas shy yet happy; Sasarai satisfied and still filled with heated need. They stopped what they were doing as they heard the door open and glanced its way at the exact same time.

"Ma-Master Sasarai…" Dios choked out, looking like he was about to faint.

"…Master Thomas…" Sebastian gasped, looking like he was going to faint as well.

A blush covered Thomas' entire face, while Sasarai just looked annoyed.

"Yes, Dios, what is it?"

The older man's mouth open and closed repeatedly, but no sound came out and, after a moment, his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from sheer shock. Sebastian, on the other hand, recovered quite quickly, looking embarrassed by trying to hide it.

"I-I'm happy for you, Master Thomas," the butler stuttered, stooping to pick up Dios and drag him out the door. "I…I ho-hope it all goes well for…for both of you…and I…have things to do, so I'll b-be going now…"

The door slammed shut behind him and Thomas sighed. "The whole castle will know by tomorrow. What'll we do?"

"Nothing," Sasarai responded, walking over to Thomas and kissing him softly on the forehead. "Their opinion means nothing to me."

A slow smile spread across Thomas' face and he looked pointedly towards the bed. Sasarai's own smile appeared, rare and daring and once more they set down to other things.

******

One room over, a similar scene was taking place, only Hugo and Watari were still asleep. Lucia and Salome simply stared at the Rune Bearer and ninja together in the bed, in basically the same position than before, though their hair was considerably messier than before. After a moment, Lucia sighed.

"And I was so hoping for grandchildren. Well…" she stood straighter, pale eyes falling onto the older warrior, taking the measure of him. "This man better know what he is getting into when he courts _my _son."

Suddenly, shurikuns were whistling their way, Watari not seeming to have moved at all. Lucia brought out her whip with surprising quickness, just managing to knock all the projectiles away. The danger averted, she looked again to the bed, considerably more satisfied.

"See that you take care of him," she stated and saw the answer in the way Watari's arm tightened around Hugo's shoulders, prompting the boy to curl more deeply in his embrace. One brow raised, Lucia turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a very confused Salome in her wake.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Grasslanders," he said to himself and was forced to make a hasty retreat as yet more deadly weapons were hurled his way.

******

Things were never quite the same after that day. Though Luc was defeated and the great disaster averted, lives were forever altered; by the loss, by the battles, and by the strange day where so many people at FireRise castle had gone a little crazy.

No one ever knew five certain people were responsible for it.

Dios returned to Harmonia a happy man, Yuiri and Yumi in tow and forever fascinated by the softness of his large nose.

After Elaine had escaped from the Infirmary, she and Estella had spent a merry night with Landis, who actually hadn't had any of Mamie's food but had gone along for the fun of it.

Toppo and Roland had gotten into a fistfight over Nei, but had both ended up losing when she went off with a jubilant Augustine.

Emily and Wan Fu hadn't actually been doing anything besides practicing on the hapless stored food. Said food disappeared afterwards.

Sharon and Bright eventually broke up, but remember each other fondly.

Edge remained forever faithful to his beloved Star Dragon Sword.

Lilly returned to Tinto with Reed and Samus (who became a couple), but an unknown, female ninja was occasionally sighted in the vicinity.

The threesome of Jacques, Futch, and Aila was forced apart due to different career choices, but Futch makes a point to visit Caleria as often as possible and is gone for days at a time.

Caesar left FireRise castle, but, at the same time, Juan disappeared as well, leaving Emily and Wan Fu in charge of Bujutsu training. The program hasn't been the same since. 

Barts and Kathy are happily married and have six kids.

Geddoe and Queen remained with the Defense Force, though they often take vacation alone together.

Chris stayed with the Zexen Knights, but took a leave of absence to have children. How many and by whom? We'll leave that up to the imagination.

Sasarai returned to Harmonia while Thomas remained in FireRise, but he often takes long 'business trips' to visit. These trips can last up to a year.

Hugo moved out of FireRise and back to Karaya, working to rebuild his home and train to become chief. But…an unknown male ninja is occasionally sighted in the vicinity.

Lastly, Scott, Gordon, Jeane, Guillaume, and Mamie opened a business together, selling a highly successful aphrodisiac. There have currently been over a million products sold with buyer satisfaction nearly a hundred percent.

-End-

----------------

Um…I'm glad I got that out of my system. I bet that if anyone I know reads this will be ashamed of me, but I don't care. I wanted to do this, so I did. There won't be any sequels, but I hope you enjoyed this. Er, I suppose I must explain some of my couple choices (the obviously weird ones, like Sharon and Bright, where just for fun):

Dios/Yuiri/Yumi: Talk to them before the final battle. You'll see what I mean.

Elaine/Estella/Landis: Just _look _at them!

Lilly/Ayame: Unlikely, yes, but they have the same personality, though Ayame's more quiet about it.

Jacques/Aila/Futch: Jacques and Aila for obvious reasons, Futch because he happened to be standing nearby.

Caesar/Juan: Ask Kidd those inquiries on Caesar. The second or third one will explain it.

Chris/???: She's too well liked by them to have to pick just one. Use your imagination.

Sasarai/Thomas: Watch how Thomas defends Sasarai in the end of the game. Plus, they're my favorite couple.

Hugo/Watari: I had to pick something you wouldn't expect. That, and these are my two favorite character's over all (besides Edge, who's already taken).

Huh, I guess that just about wraps this up. I still don't have any idea why I wrote this, but I'm glad I did. I guess you can review if you want, be it praise or flames; I really only did this for myself.

Hope you enjoyed (or at least found some mild amusement)!

~*R-chan*~


End file.
